fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
PSG Pretty Cure
PSG Pretty Cure, also known as Pretty✧Space✧Guardians Pretty Cure (プリティスペースガーディアンズプリキュア, Puriti Supēsu Gādianzu Purikyua) is the 34th fanseries of CureBlanc22 and the fourth series of the fifth generation. This series has an outer space theme. Story The Pretty✧Space✧Guardians Pretty Cure try to save the space colony Hoshikawa from hostile alien forces called Gate and Nova while keeping the peace throughout our galaxy and blending in with normal society. Characters Pretty Cure [[Ami Yumihari|'Ami Yumihari']] / Cure Guardian Moon Intro: "The Lunar guardian of the galaxy, I am Cure Guardian Moon!" Attack: Crescent Slice, Moon Nourishing Power Item: Lunar Sword, Lunar Aroma Potion Ami is a 16 year old girl who is kind, sweet, and clumsy. She is also reluctant to fight early on because she is scared of violence and just wants peace. But if pushed, she will give it her all and becomes a super-brave heroine. She loves to see people happy and hates unkind people. She loves to eat cupcakes. She sometimes worry about how some extremist humans like Clyde treat aliens as if they were subhuman, but knows that a huge majority loves having the Pretty Cure as an ally, even if they are alien. She is the student council president at Spaceview High School. She transforms into Cure Guardian Moon, and her theme color is Pink. [[Kiera Sunshine|'Kiera Sunshine']] / Cure Guardian Sun Intro: "The Solar guardian of the galaxy, I am Cure Guardian Sun!" Attack: Solar Arrow, Sun Burning Power Item: Solar Crossbow, Solar Aroma Potion Kiera is a red-haired, 16 year old girl who is tomboyish, feisty, sporty, and headstrong. She is tall, strong, and slender. She is on the cheerleading squad at Spaceview High School, and her rigorous cheerleading practices gives her great reflex skills. She lives with Ami and shares the same room with her. She loves Italian food, and goes to the popular hangout spot called Cuchina Italia which has the best Italian food in Hoshikawa. Ami goes to Kiera for confidence or when she feels down. She transforms into Cure Guardian Sun, and her theme color is Yellow. Analise del Cielo / Cure Guardian Uranus Intro: The Uranian guardian of the galaxy, I am Cure Guardian Uranus!" Attack: Lightning Flash, Weather Control Item: Sky Wing Analise is an 18 year old girl who is dreamy and cute. She acts a half younger than her age, but when she gets angry, she is a tad scary. She is also the shortest despite her age. She wants to be an inventor like her older brother, Martin, but her inventions don't work out to well but don't tell her that. She is pretty skilled in technology and gets A+'s every time in her science class when she went to Spaceview High School. There are many times where her inventions use up so much energy there are power surges in Hoshikawa. She transforms into Cure Guardian Uranus, and her theme color is Navy Blue. [[Casey Ai|'Casey Ai']] / Cure Guardian Venus Intro: "The Venusian guardian of the galaxy, I am Cure Guardian Venus!" Attack: Love Strike Item: Venus Wand of Love Casey is a 12 year old girl who is elegant, beautiful, tall and mature for her age. She is the motherly figure of the team. She is big breasted and the flat breasted Martha teases her about it. She is a hardcore gamer, and spends thousands per year on new video games and MMORPGs. She's loving and sympathetic. She is also a friend to animals. She goes to Spaceview Middle School. She transforms into Cure Guardian Venus, and her theme color is Orange. Martha Behrens / Cure Guardian Mars Intro: "The Martian guardian of the galaxy, I am Cure Guardian Mars!" Attack: Fire Engulf Item: Mars Torch Martha is a 14 year old girl who is into martial arts [[Crystal Claire|'Crystal Claire']] / Cure Guardian Saturn [[Jenn Aigle|'Jenn Aigle']] / Cure Guardian Jupiter Fairies [[Tsukina|'Tsukina']] The wolf fairy who is Ami/Cure Guardian Moon's partner. His bark is adorable, and when there's trouble, he howls. [[Zion|'Zion']] The lion fairy who is Kiera/Cure Guardian Sun's partner. He is brave and protects Kiera from trouble Friendly Alien Races [[Heartstros|'Heartstros']] A cute humanoid alien race which the Pretty Cure of the series descend from (or in Ami's case, half-descend from). Their name is a mix of Heart and Astro, and the members of this race have a heart of gold. They are shorter than normal humans. They have the power of cosmos. They were sadly driven off their homeland by the invading Gate and Nova alien tribes and have escaped to Hoshikawa. Not all are good though, as some have gone off the deep end, which the good people of the Heartstros keep them in check, but unfortunately some humans use those deviants as proof that the 'Stros are not to be trusted either. Neutral Alien Races [[Kyojin|'Kyojin']] As their name suggests, a race of giants. They don't need technology, their brute strength is enough for them to win according to their leader. They are protective of their own territory, and are neither evil nor good. Villains Hostile Alien Races [[Gate|'Gate']] One of two evil alien forces. They come from another galaxy, and they are a parasite-like species with tentacles. They drain the life out of their enemies upon touching them. [[Nova|'Nova']] The second evil alien force. They also come from another galaxy. They are a humanoid warrior race, and they are lot more taller and muscular than normal humans. They fight using superior, destructive technology. Evil Humans [[Clyde Kuro|'Clyde Kuro']] The figurehead of the ultra-nationalist Hoshikawa National Party (HNP), an anti-alien political party which encourages humans to discriminate against the Heartstros because of their alien origin, and uses some Heartstro "deviants" as the reason to persecute the entire race. Kiera believes that Clyde and Gate & Nova conspire with each other to get the Heartstros and the Humans fighting with each other, though he vehemently denies it. Items [[PreCells|'PreCells']] The transformation items which resemble a Samsung Galaxy phone with a small antenna with a pink heart at the top. To transform, the Cures text "TRANSFORM" and shout "[[P.S.G. Pretty Cure Star Wave!|''P.S.G. Pretty Cure Star Wave!]]" [[PreBelt|'PreBelt']] The belt like item used to hold the PreCells. It's worn between their waists and navel. [[Lunar Sword|'Lunar Sword']] A pink sword used to perform Crescent Slice. [[Lunar Aroma Potion|'Lunar Aroma Potion']] A pink potion used to perform Moon Nourishing Power. [[Solar Crossbow|'Solar Crossbow']] A gold crossbow used to perform Solar Crossbow. [[Solar Aroma Potion|'Solar Aroma Potion']] A gold potion used to perform Sun Burning Power. [[Sky Wing|'Sky Wing']] A white wing that allows Cure Guardian Uranus to fly. [[Venus Wand of Love|'Venus Wand of Love']] A gold wand used to attract enemies so they get distracted. Also used for Love Strike. Episodes Episode 1: The war for the galaxy begins, I must protect Heartstrokind and Humankind! Locations [[Hoshikawa|'Hoshikawa']] A space colony where humans and friendly aliens co-exist side by side. The aliens who live in Hoshikawa are descendants of an ancient humanoid nation who were driven out of their home world by the evil Kuro. [[Heart Land|'Heart Land']] The ancient homeland of the Heartstros. The planet was described as having pink skies. It was twice as large as the Earth. 'Spaceview High School' The school where most of the Cures go to. [[Spaceview Middle School|'Spaceview Middle School''']] The school where Casey goes to. References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:PSG Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Space Themed Series